dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shop
The shop is where you can buy new equipment and stat boosts using your Zeni. Items will be refilled on every 14th and 28th. Every item has a limit on how much you can buy. You can only buy that many items per restock. Speed, Strength, and Health *'Senzu Bean:' 6 per user. Restores 10% Health. Used during a battle. Costs 1 Rush count to use, and can only use 2 per turn. Z 2,500 *'Speed Potion:' 2 per user. Increases your Speed by 25, permanently. Used outside of battle. Z 10,000 *'Strength Potion:' 2 per user. Increases your Strength by 25, permanently. Used outside of battle. Z 10,000 *'Health Potion:' 2 per user. Increases your Max Health by 25,000, permanently. Used outside of battle. Z 10,000 Stat increases from skills and potions are capped at 400 for Speed and Strength, and 400,000 for Health. Both skills and potions count towards this cap. Android Upgrades *'Upgrade Package:' 2 per user. Unlocks the next Stage of Android transformations. Z 10,000 *'Carbon Poly-Fiber Frame:' 1 per character. x1.25 Speed and Max Health. Only one frame can be equipped at a time. Cannot be equipped with Combat Clothes. Bonuses are present as long as frame is equipped. Androids only. Z 30,000 *'Weighted Hypo-Organic Frame:' 1 per character. x1.25 Strength and Max Health. Only one frame can be equipped at a time. Cannot be equipped with Combat Clothes. Bonuses are present as long as frame is equipped. Androids only. Z 30,000 *'Military-Grade Railgun:' 1 per character. Identical to Gun, except deals Strength*10 Kinetic Damage, and can injure people who are level 25 or higher. Cannot be dual-wielded. Cannot be used the same turn as a gun or machine gun. Androids only. Z 25,000 *'Kendo-Style Rapier:' 2 per character. Attacks cost 25 Stamina and deal Strength*5 Kinetic Damage, but are made with x1.5 Speed. Can be dual-wielded to make two attacks per Rush Count. Androids only. Z 20,000 Weapons *'Sword:' 2 per character. Lets you attack with swords. Each attack deals Strength*7.5 Kinetic Damage and costs 25 Stamina. Can be dual-wielded. Z 5,000 *'Gun:' 2 per character. Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent, has it's own rush count of 3 and does Strength*6 Kinetic Damage. Uses 25 Stamina per attack. Unaffected by Combat Gloves, and can be dual wielded. Cannot be used the same turn as a machine gun or military-grade railgun. Z 5,000 *'Machine Gun:' 1 per character. Allows a user to shoot bullets in rapid succession at the opponent, has it's own rush count of 5, and does Strength*6 Kinetic Damage. Uses 25 Stamina per attack. Increases speed by x1.1 when using. Unaffected by Combat Gloves. Cannot be used the same turn as a gun or military-grade railgun. Z 10,000 *'Weighted Combat Clothes:' 1 per character. x1.15 Strength, x1.15 Health. Cannot be equipped with Frames or other Combat Clothes. Z 20,000 *'Streamlined Combat Clothes:' 1 per character. x1.3 Speed. Cannot be equipped with Frames or other Combat Clothes. Z 20,000 Other *'Potara Earring:' 1 per character. Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 10,000 *'Saibaman Seed:' 4 per character. Creates a Saibaman ally, with stats equal to an untrained character of the same level as your character, or level 5, whichever is lower. The Saibaman cannot use items, and has access to Universal attacks. Additionally, they only last the battle they are used in. The user gains any XP earned as a result of a Saibaman's attacks. Z 5,000 Auction House Here, anybody can auction or sell any items they buy or find, whether it be dragon balls, or attack capsules, they can be sold here. Who ever has the highest bid in the end of 3 days wins. Also, bids must be a multiple of 1,000, meaning the minimum bid to increase is 1,000 Zeni. Category:Shops